The Bat the Cat and the Reunion
by persian85033
Summary: With his wild days behind him, Bruce can now focus on his relationship with his son, Terry. But who says his wild days can't come back to haunt him? Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

"The echoes are a little too loud, Mom."muttered a girl with blue eyes as she resisted putting her hands over her ears to help keep the noise out. "Couldn't I go home? _Please_!"

"What has that, Helena?"

"Nothing, Mom, nothing. Ugh, and there's the scent of so many different perfumes mixed in the air! I only came just because you wanted to come."she said.

_Otherwise, I'd be at home, for certain, _she thought to herself.

Helena sighed to herself, knowing complaining wasn't going to do her any good. It was going to be a _long _night, and probably a long couple of days afterward, as well. She never went out if she could help it. And especially not to a place like this, with so much noise, so many people, she found it all so_ wearisome_. However, her mother said she was coming. Helena may have tried much harder to talk her out of it, and maybe been able to, but…she didn't really think she had really wanted to stay home.

"But it's for the animals."she said firmly to herself. "And that's always a good cause! And _that's _why I felt I wanted to come."

Helena nodded to herself, trying to convince herself that was the _only_ reason she had come at _all_.

"Looks like it's going to be a nice party."Terry said. "I never thought you were interested in helping wildlife."

"Not really."Bruce answered shortly.

He knew it was useless to ask anymore. After all, Terry knew he kept a lot of things from anyone.

"I think that girl keeps staring this way."

Bruce was perfectly aware of the pair of eyes fixed on him. The eyes belonged to a girl. She looked as if she was the youngest person there. He knew she'd been staring at him since he'd walked through the door. Noticing him turning and looking her way, he saw turn rapidly and quickly the other way, looking as though she found the window, or rather something on the other side of the glass, fascinating.

Helena was furious with herself. Since when did she let her curiosity get the better of her? Well, she thought, since when _didn't_ it get the better of her. Maybe she should have looked down, and seem to be studying her nails critically. But with her gloves that wasn't possible. She thought she'd better leave, but there was nowhere to go but the balcony.

"Hello,"she heard a voice speaking to her.

Turning, she saw whom she thought to herself as 'the uninvited guest'.

"Terry, I think. Um, an assistant to , who was guest number one on the list."Helena said.

She hesitated. She knew people here greeted by shaking hand, so she held out her hand, although she felt she didn't mind. Much. Maybe it was just because here they did not greet by a kiss. Still, she was grateful they didn't object to wearing gloves.

"You seem to have a good memory."

"I always remember useful information."she answered him. "Besides, why else would you be here, if not as someone's assistant, or the like? After all,"she gestured toward the room at large. "there's only older people here, at least older than me, and you look more or less my age, so you'd have to be accompanying one of them, and I certainly would have remembered him. He is, after all, the one person I was almost certain would not have arrived, from what I know. But then I don't know much."she added.

"I was pretty surprised myself. I've never seen him go anywhere, except maybe two or three times in the years I've known him. This really must something special to have gotten him out of that house. What about you? Are you working here? What's your name?"he asked.

"_Certo! Mi dispiace! Mi chiamo_ Helena.'she answered.

"What?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I lived in Italy last, so I grew used to Italian, and I have a tendency to switch between languages, anyway, and English isn't one of my best. Um, my name is Helena. My mother's the one in charge of the party. I don't usually go to parties. I don't like crowds, but I had to come to this one bec-She thinks that we might be able to raise quite a few funds here."she suddenly changed the subject.

He figured she must be a bit shy. She looked as if talking to him cost her a bit of effort. Helena knew normally she had trouble talking to people she didn't know, especially when she was so nervous, but the words seemed to come easier on this occasion, for some reason. She thought she even felt comfortable, speaking to a complete stranger, of whom she knew nothing of, except his name. And that he was 's assistant.

"And we might stay awhile. The weather here will be a change from the cold winters in some places of Europe. I liked the cold much better though."

"You lived in Europe? Schway. So, you've never been in Gotham before?"he asked her.

She shook her head.

"I imagined it a little different, but then I only know from my mother, who lived here years ago, and from pictures she's shown me. They look ancient, but ancient's nice."she told him. "Somehow I thought the city might be like that."

"And what was Europe like?"he asked.

"That depends on what city you're in. I've been to Paris, you should see some of those fashions over there, London, Madrid, Sevilla, Barcelona, Venice, the only problem there is, obviously, the canals, Monte Carlo, but that's too noisy, although you can find a lot of people willing to risk money on just about anything, St. Petersburg, those palaces are not just ancient, they're amazing. And gigantic. It's like a dream! And I've performed in some of the theaters. For the same reason my mother is giving this party, for the wildcats. I dance ballet."she told him. "But I'm glad to be here, in Gotham. Apart from the fact that my mother has told me about this place. It might be nice to stay a while"she said as her eyes scanned the city back and forth. "Or I may convince her that we leave."

"So you and your mother help wildlife."

"Yes."she said. "My mother has always been fond of animals, especially felines. But then who can help but love them? That's really the only reason I'm here."she said firmly.

She seemed intent on keeping anyone from thinking there was any other reason, he thought.

"And what about you?"she asked. "You're simply someone's personal assistant?"she asked.

Before he could answer, she suddenly said, "Oh, no, I have to go,"she could hear footsteps, which she recognized as her mother's. "My mother's coming this way."

Terry turned toward the crowd.

"I don't see or hear anyone."he told her, puzzled.

"I _still_ have to go."

Without saying good bye she turned. Really, he thought, this had to be the strangest girl he'd ever met. If not the strangest person.

Selina walked out onto the balcony. She stopped in her tracks, then seized Helena's arm, and pulled her away.

"I'm sure Bruce wouldn't want the help hitting on his daughter."she said to Terry, as she pulled Helena inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're back so early!"exclaimed another girl, watching Helena walk in through the door.

Helena sat, carefully taking off her gloves. All the cats ran to her, some rubbing their head against her, others competing to sit on her lap, one wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course I'm back! And I'm so glad I am, too! What did you think? That I was going to stay for the entire thing? You know I can't stay out very long. Or very late. It does feel good to have my hands out of those gloves."she said.

"Why did Lady Selina insist so much on you attending? She seemed very keen for you to go. And she hardly ever wants you to do something you _really_ don't want to."

"That's none of your business."Helena answered. "It was…like I said, none of your business."

The other girl held out her hand for the gloves. Helena hesitated, before handing them to her.

"I…I'd like to keep these gloves, I think."she said.

"Oh. Well, then I'll make sure I wash them very well."

"No."Helena repeated, frowning. "I don't think I want you to wash them. I want to keep them. Just the way they are."

"Like that? After you shook hands with people you don't even know."she looked honestly surprised.

"Yes."Helena said, feeling surprised herself. "I want to keep. I'll keep them somewhere safe. And I didn't shake hands with many people. Maybe only a couple. One or two. I tried my best to keep strictly to myself."

"Who gave you a ride all the way here?"

"No one."Helena answered. "I walked."

"You mean you just left without-"she looked surprised.

"I, er, I had to. And now I have to go and change out of this dress, and into something more comfortable."she looked thoughtful. "Although Mere thinks there was someone there hitting on me, you know. I managed to overhear that much, anyway. I don't think she'll be pleased. And that I left so early. She may get to thinking that's the reason I left. He made me uncomfortable, and so I wouldn't have to see him, I left."Helena waved her hand. "And what exactly is so unusual about my leaving! Or walking!"she said defensively. "The environment was just…too much for me, and so I left!. Don't tell Maven until she gets back."

Helena walked out of the room. The other girl shrugged. After all, she was used to Helena's idiosyncrasies by now. One could never know what went through her head. Most of the time it was just best just to go along with her.

Helena loved the sight of her belongings, sitting exactly where she'd left them, knowing they were there, and they would be in the same place when she returned. It always gave her a sense of security, and she did need that very badly right now. It was as though she could feel free to be herself. Something she never could really do if she was around people, especially strangers.

She looked at the gloves she had taken off. She hadn't allowed Gloria to get rid of them, as she usually would, or even wash them. Usually, she wouldn't ever think of keeping them. After all, like Gloria had said, she had shaken hands with other people. However, this time, she carefully folded them, and placed them where she kept some of her most cherished belongings, and locked them in with everything else.

"These are probably a bit…special because I wore them tonight. I'll just have to wait, and I think this time, Mom _will _be maybe even furious with me. I left without telling her, she won't be happy but...I had to!"she said, speaking to her pets.

She settled herself comfortably, among the cats, waiting for Selina to return. Which probably wouldn't be for another few hours, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry,"Selina was apologizing. "She can be a little unpredictable at times. Just like any cat."she said fondly. "She can be relaxed one minute, and even nothing can make her restless the next. And she doesn't like crowds much, if at all. Of course, it was that boy."she went on, shaking her head. "He must have made her very uncomfortable, probably by asking some personal question. Helena doesn't like to talk to strangers, she always avoids it when she can. She must have left as soon as she saw that he'd turned his attention to me, and taken advantage of the opportunity to leave."

"I'm talking to the girl who kept staring at you, and now I know why! It turns out that her mother's the one in charge, and she come out of the blue, and says you wouldn't approve of me hitting on your daughter."Terry sounded angry.

"She probably wasn't too thrilled about seeing you with her. That's probably what she meant. Selina was always very protective of her pets, so I imagine she must be an overprotective mother as well."Bruce answered. "And Selina said Helena left to get away from you. You were making her uncomfortable with your questions."

Terry frowned.

"She ran when she said she heard footsteps. And I wasn't questioning her. She was telling me about places where she'd lived in Europe. I never knew you had a daughter."Terry said angrily to Bruce. "How could you not tell me I had a sister?"

"You never asked."Bruce told him. "Besides, I don't think anyone knows, from what Selina said."

"So, what's she like?"he was curious.

"Selina?"

"No! Helena? I'm sure you know what she's like."

"She shares her mother's love of cats, and a she obviously helps her with her cause, so I'm guessing she's also an animal rights activist, as well."

"And that's _all_ you know?"

Terry was right in thinking that wasn't all he knew.

"I only spoke to her a few minutes. She only talked about the places she'd been. She didn't seem too keen on talking about herself. I'd like to get to know her better."

Bruce turned.

"Shouldn't you ask her? You obviously didn't make a very good impression on her at all, and I doubt Selina will want you near her Helena. And Helena may not like to be talked about."

"Then how am I supposed to ask her? If I won't be allowed to go near her? Ask her over the phone?"

"She doesn't speak to people over the phone. She has inhibitions about speaking over the phone, and meeting new people. She never goes out if she can help it."

Terry thought that much was true. He could tell she had a hard time getting the words out when he spoke to her, at first, anyway. It almost seemed as though she were forcing herself to talk to him.

"I thought you said you only knew that she likes cats and is an animal rights activist, and now you know she doesn't speak over the phone and doesn't like strangers as well?

I had no clue she was my sister, and anyway, I wasn't hitting on her. Besides, I think I have a right to get to know my own sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Helena would usually only go out at night. The only times she went out, was if she were living in the country, and even then, she liked the night better. She loved the night, especially if there was a full moon out. Well, she always thought, cats do hunt better during the night. At least, her mother used to, as well. Not that she went after the usual prey. _Only very special prey,_ Helena smiled to herself. Despite everything, she had always been proud of her mother. Selina had always shared her days or years rather as Catwoman with her. Helana always found it fascinating. As a child, she would fantasize and wonder if she would ever steal herself. And after all, weren't jewels and other valuable special? It probably was just as much fun and exciting, as any critter her pet cats liked to hunt, could be. Definitely exciting, she thought. But Selina had always told her, as well, that stealing was wrong, although she would add that 'desperate times did call for desperate measures'.

And she would always make sure Helena never had any need to steal, as well. For anything. Whether it was out of greed, for her own personal gain, or even to save wildlife, or homeless animals, she would always, her mother assured her, have plenty of money for anything she wanted.

Now, she pushed a stroller, with two of her cats in it. After all, it was highly unlikely that the vet would see them later than perhaps five in the evening. And the morning was a bit pleasant, she thought. For a city, anyway. Though she wished she could acclimatize to the noise. It was nothing like the sounds of a field. So many people, too.

Terry spotted Helena. It could only be her. She was dressed very differently, of course, but in clothes like he'd never seen anyone wear. Her skirt reached almost to her ankles, her sleeves to her wrists, and she wore gloves. He figured those must be clothes she had been required to wear in the cold weather of European winters.

Helena looked surprised at him, as he said hello. She didn't really expect anyone to speak to her. Usually she would just ignore them or say she was in a hurry, not caring if she seemed rude. Somehow, to her surprise, for some reason, she didn't this time. She stopped, and greeted him.

"Are you sightseeing?"he asked. "What do you think of Gotham so far?"

"No, I'm going to the vet, and I think this city looks very…dismal. Soulless, if you know what I mean. At least compared to other places I've seen. This is very…"she struggled trying to find the right word. "It's depressing."she finished in Portugese.

He looked puzzled. Terry wished he could understand some of the languages she spoke. He could learn to speak any language other than English, he'd never thought about it before. It would help him understand her better, he was sure.

"Why do you think it's depressing? I've never thought it was. Maybe I could show you around."

Helena looked away.

"In a way,"she answered. "it's odd. I didn't think I would see you again. And so soon. Or maybe not ever."she slowly.

"Why did you think that?"

She stared.

"Why would I?"she seemed to ask herself. "Why would I indeed? You have a hard time finding people especially among such crowds of them. Yet I find one I met only the night before."

She looked lost in thought as she stared at him.

"I don't think my mother approved of you. I overheard that much. I don't seem to mind much, though."she added sounding surprised.

"Your mother's very overprotective?"he asked, but he didn't want to know about her mother, he wanted to know about her. "That must make things difficult."

"Why difficult?"

"Well, it would make it hard to meet new people."

"Why would I do want to do that?"she asked.

"To…make friends?"

She looked genuinely surprised.

"Mmm. Friends."she sounded amused, as her hand lowered, and one of the cats went towards it, as if to rub against it. "Friends."she repeated with contempt.

Terry guessed she probably had never had many friends, if her mother kept her so sheltered, and she never stayed in one place for long. Before he could say another word, she spoke again.

"I guess _you_ must have them."she said, more to herself, than to him. "I'm not interested in your acquaintances."she added harshly. "You were…"she stopped.

She seemed at a loss for words. Terry remembered she had mentioned that English wasn't one of her best languages. She seemed to be observing him carefully. He noticed she didn't see to blink.

"So, if you don't have a lot of friends, what do you do with your spare time? Do you have any hobbies?"he asked.

"Several."

"Like?"

"Why would you want to know?"she sounded suspicious.

"Uh, out of curiosity."

"And why would _you_ be curious about _me_? There's nothing about me."

"I'm sure-"

"I'm sure you…"she hesitated, interrupting him. "You have worked for, um, for quite some time."she finished.

Terry noticed her hands seemed to stiffen, and for the first time he noticed a faint show of interest in her eyes. He guessed she must be just as interested in her father, as he was about her.

"Yeah. I didn't know he had a daughter, though."

"I don't think anyone does, actually, except for him, my mother, me, and Maven. Gloria doesn't, either. He…isn't the type of…person to get married. I guess he never wanted to marry."she didn't look as though the idea bothered her at all. "But Mom would tell me."she added. "I would see him in pictures. She wanted to me to, um, meet him."

"That won't be hard to do. You can always find him at the house, that's for sure."Terry told her.

"Yes. I know."

"So, do you enjoy traveling?"Terry asked, changing the subject.

She didn't answer his question, but looked at her watch.

"I'll be late for the appointment, so I have to go."she said, turning.

"I'll come with you."he offered.

She stopped.

"Why would you do that?"she asked.

"Because I'd like to get to know you better."

Helena looked bewildered.

"_Why_?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, you were born in, um, Aragon , isn't that right?"he changed the subject, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

At least he knew that much about her. He had also learned a few things about it. After all, she had probably spent her at least early childhood there, and that might get her to talk about herself. Or did she remember it at all? Had her mother taken her somewhere not long afterward?

"Oh, Aragon . The province of Aragon ."she said. "That's what you're interested in."

"Yeah. It must be a nice place."

He noticed that she seemed to relax. She looked almost relieved.

"Oh. Do you plan to go live there some day? Or go for a vacation?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I can certainly tell you that Teruel exists."she looked serious.

"Teruel?"he asked.

Maybe he should have found out exactly what part of the province she had been born in and looked into _that_. Helena thought both names Aragon and Teruel sounded amusing with his accent.

"It does exist."she repeated seriously. "A saying I think would be the term for it. Teruel is one of the most isolated places."

Helena seemed to relax now that the subject had been changed to a place rather than herself. She went on describing just about everything about the place. Sights, geography, climate, traditions, history, everything.

"-it has one of the harshest climates. It can get very cold in the winter, and very hot in the summer-"she kept going.

"Did you like it?"he interrupted.

Helena stopped, looking annoyed at the interruption.

"What?"

Having been stopped in the middle of a sentence, she hadn't been paying much attention.

"What do you think about it? Did you like living there?"

"I was born there."she simply answered.

"But did you like it?"

Helena looked puzzled.

"I lived there."she told him.

"But I mean what's your opinion of the place? I mean, you must have one."

"I thought you were interested in Aragon ."she said, frowning. "There are many people there. Although the city of Teruel has a very small population and is like I said, one of the most isolated areas in Spain . It is the capital of Teruel province, also on the border with France . It has a somewhat Mediterranean climate, and it's like I said, very harsh. And the Aragonese-"she kept going.

To Terry it seemed that she knew everything there was to know about that particular province, and just about everything about its people, and the places around it. But she didn't speak of her life there. Maybe it was a mistake to have asked her about it.

"Why don't you say something in Aragonese?"he changed the subject once more.

"You want to hear me speak Aragonese?"

"I thought you said you could speak it. That way you could teach me."

He wasn't really interested in learning a language that probably wasn't even spoken anywhere else but that small region in Europe .

"You only keep interrupting!"she said waving her hand irritably. "Just tell me what aspect of Aragon you'd like me to tell you about, and I'll tell you about it, but I don't know everything! As for the language, that was the first one I spoke. It was what the staff and everyone else spoke for the most part. The only ones who spoke English were Maven and my mother herself, of course. I did spend a lot of time with her, most of the time, obviously. However, she gave orders in Aragonese, with a dreadful accent, of course, and making a lot of mistakes, but her Aragonese is relatively good, considering that she learned it later in life. Like I said, the staff only understand that. And Spanish. Other than that, for the most part, like I said, the staff, and the people spoke mostly Aragonese and Spanish, anyway-"

And she went on about the languages, but only mentioned that Aragonese had been the first she'd spoken. Other than that, just like before, she said nothing about herself. It seemed like she probably knew everything about everything except for herself. Talking about it, she barely seemed to notice him. She was so absorbed in the 'conversation'. She spoke and spoke, and didn't demand or even expect answers, it seemed. It seemed to Terry, she could most likely go on all day on the same topic. As though she were really preparing him for a trip to Spain . _She'd make an excellent tour guide,_ he thought.

"Well,"she finished. "is there anything else you'd like to know? For the most part that's it, I think. I didn't get into some of the finer points, however, I can tell you more about it if you'd like. I can go into further detail if you want to know more."

"No."he answered firmly. "I think I'm more than prepared if I ever decide to move there. Would _you _recommend living there?"

"I lived there during my early childhood."she repeated once more.

"But did you like it?"he insisted.

"I already told you! I lived my early childhood there! Now I think that for the most part I've told you everything you wanted to know. Now I really have to go! They're due for vaccines! You have no idea the problems that can arise from becoming infected by rabies, feline leukemia, and things like that. Especially when you know that it could have been prevented by simply having been vaccinated! And if I remember correctly the custom here is to shake hands both as a greeting and farewell, am I right?"she asked.

She held out her hand.

"Good! So, like I said, good bye! When you do go to Aragon , I hope your stay will be a pleasant one. Good bye!"

"Hopefully I'll see you again?"Terry asked.

"I don't think that will be possible! Like I said, it looked like my mother didn't approve of you."

"So if your mother didn't, like you said, disapprove of me, there wouldn't be a problem?"he asked.

Helena stared, and slowly shook her head.

"If she had no problem with you, why would you want to see me, though?"she asked. "You're…scaring me!"

"Scaring you?"he asked.

He hadn't expected that. Terry could see that he had obviously upset her.

"You ask so many questions. You seem so…persistent? Is that the word?"

Obviously, she didn't like people to ask about her, or talk about herself. She did look frightened, he thought. So if she didn't want to go near him, how was he supposed to get to know her? But he wasn't giving up. He was sure he could get over that barrier she put between herself and other people.

"If you knew why I was persistent, you wouldn't be so scared?"

"_There is no reason for it_."she whispered.

Before he could answer, she turned and ran. _At least, _Terry thought, _I know probably everything there is to know about Aragon . _And that she had lived on what sounded like a huge estate in the middle of nowhere, perhaps visiting the small villages that littered the province often. Or not so often.

Selina looked furious, after Helena told her of her encounter with Terry.

"Just who does that boy think he is?!"she demanded. "To be upsetting my precious kitten that way!"

"I don't know _who_ he thinks he is." Helena answered. "But whoever he is, he was awfully nosy! He kept asking and asking and asking, demanding to know things like what I thought about things. Or places. I _had _to get away from him."she apologized.

Selina frowned.

"I will take care of this! And the sooner the better! I'll see to it that he doesn't go anywhere near you."


	5. Chapter 5

Terry really hoped Bruce would convince Selina. He remembered Helena while she was talking to him. She'd said he scared her. Maybe she meant that he made her uncomfortable, and not knowing how to say it, she used scared. He didn't know if it was because she didn't like inquisitive people.

Or maybe she just thought he was rude, and didn't want to talk to a complete stranger. That was probably what she thought of him as, after all. And she _was _new in town. Probably, from her traveling, she had learned not to trust people before getting to know them well. He probably wouldn't like it either, if someone out of nowhere began asking him questions about himself.

Remembering when he'd found out Bruce was his father, he wondered how Helena would take this. Of course, she had always known he was her father, she had looked like she accepted that calmly. But the thought that she had any siblings had probably never crossed her mind at all. Her mother had no more children, and she seemed to accept that her father wasn't the marrying type she said. It would probably be a complete surprise to her.

Maybe she would never believe it. Or resent him. After all, it hadn't seemed that she had taken any liking to him. He could tell she probably kept a very firm restraint on her emotions. Even looking at her, he hardly noticed any change in her facial expression, but he could tell that she probably considered him very rude. Maybe not even that they were half siblings would change that.

Helena was certain her mother would put a stop to Terry's questioning her. For some reason, unknown to herself, she thought of him by his first name. And a diminutive of the name, at that. She wouldn't usually think of people by their names, and much less diminutives for that matter. She only used them for her cats. And if any of them had a name that didn't have one, she'd make one up using only the first and maybe second syllable of the name.

Helena thought she should put that thought aside, as she would other any other unwanted thoughts. She got up, and compulsively began rearranging the ornaments on the shelf. No, not rearrange them, she thought, eyeing the shelf critically, but make sure they were exactly where they were supposed to be. If she rearranged them, it would just be more upsetting to see that they weren't 'right'. That should help keep this off her mind, she knew.

Helena thought to herself she shouldn't have been so rude, and ran away like that, and Gloria did have a point when she'd asked her why she'd run away instead of teaching him a lesson. Not to be troubling and upsetting people, Gloria had said. Normally she wouldn't care and probably would have done just what Gloria said. Taught him a lesson. Just like any of her cats would have done, she knew.

"And you said you had to talk to me about something important."Bruce asked Selina.

Selina nodded. After Helena had told her she'd met Terry that morning, and he'd questioned her, Selina was furious. She was determined to keep him away, and perhaps the quickest way to do that, as he worked for Bruce, would be to talk to him about it.

"Yes, and it is _very_ important. I want that boy who works for you to stay away from Helena. I'm sure he's been stalking her. She had to run to get away from him! He'd probably cornered her, I'm sure."Selina sighed.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"Bruce asked.

He had been expecting her since Terry told him what happened when he saw Helena that morning.

"Keep that boy away from her! I don't know, send him out of town, on some kind of business. Keep him busy with something else, because if I see him near her again, I just don't know what I'd do!"

"Well, if what you're afraid of, is that Terry is after her, you have nothing to worry about."he assured her.

Selina's eyes narrowed.

"I understand you might have a soft spot for that boy, but you must do _something_! If he works for you, you could simply say you'll fire him if you ever hear that he's stalking her again. That shouldn't be _too _hard. Keep him away for his own good if nothing else! He corners her again the same way, she may not run, and she can get very aggressive."she cautioned. "Just like any cat who finds itself cornered. And she'll defend herself like one as well."she said fondly. "She doesn't like strangers to invade her space. I may have to take drastic action myself."

"I don't think it would be a problem if she did."

"Oh, you don't know her, very well. Especially not when anything brings out the cat in her. It's as though she sees the world through their eyes, I know. Just like they do. They influence every aspect of her work, her interests. I guess that's why she's achieved so much other people can not."

"I'm pretty sure I do know just how she is, when like you said, something brings out the cat in her."he continued, referring to Selina herself.

"Oh, no. Helena almost _is _a cat herself. Even more so than I could ever have been. She understands them better than she understands people."

"She spends a lot of time with them?"

"Always. She doesn't like to go anywhere without at least one of them. I think they help her feel safe."

"And she hardly goes out,"he said.

Selina had always told him about Helena, even if by only writing a letter, or sending a picture, which she had always done, so he knew her more or less.

"Wouldn't it be good for her to get out and see other people, though?"

"She never wants to, she always preferred the company of my cats to that of any person. And nothing I could do ever forced her to change that. She just prefers her solitude. That shouldn't be too hard for you to understand should it?"

"But she's so young."he answered. "It doesn't seem very healthy that she be so isolated. Or is it just that you've kept her so sheltered."

"No. I would try to encourage her to socialize with other people. Especially people her own age, but she never felt comfortable doing it. She only did it to please me, and I don't want that. But there are a few people who she feels comfortable with, outside of Maven and myself. Very few. After all,"she smiled. "Cats _are _for the most part solitary predators, lions being the exception, and things like feral cat colonies, or learning to live with one another, like in a multi-cat household. She knows everything there could possibly be to know about them."

"And you encouraged her to learn that, didn't you."Bruce said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

Although he didn't really think Selina forced her, but did influence.

"Oh, she surprises even me sometimes. On how she handles them, and what she knows about them. You could say _she's_ the one who teaches _me_. And I've always kept cats, she's always been around them, and they have had an influence on her, I guess. I don't know if she would have been different if you would have had a more active part in her life, but I don't think so."

"You know why I couldn't."

"Of course. I know. You just didn't want to endanger her with…all that."she made a gesture as though to dismiss that. "But if you're concerned with her safety, keep your assistant away from her! I don't care if like I said, you do have a soft spot for him."

"I suppose I do have somewhat of a soft spot where he's concerned. You see, Terry's my son."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'd like to tell her myself."said Terry.

Selina shook her head. Terry had now joined her and Bruce.

"No, you really don't want to do that. She'll think it's nothing more than some complicated joke."she said to Terry. "She won't believe you, and that will only make her more hostile."

Terry certainly didn't want that.

"That's why I should be the one to tell her. She may see you, she may not."

"Why not? Why wouldn't she?"asked Terry.

He didn't expect that. Or was it just that Selina still objected, and was looking for any excuse? He pushed that thought aside.

"It will be a whole new concept, something she's never thought about before, and which may upset her. She's sensitive to change."

"She's traveled a lot, hasn't she? I thought she would be used to changes."

"Don't you pressure her!"she sounded angry. "She's used to certain kinds of changes. It may take her some time, she may want to see you right away, but it may also take days, maybe even weeks."

It would make sense if she needed time to get used to the idea he thought, but weeks? But after all, Selina knew her better. Sighing, he asked, "What if she doesn't?"

"I…honestly don't think there will be very much anyone could do about it if she doesn't, but I'll do everything I can, although she's used to solving things on her own. She doesn't like help from anyone. Her social skills are not very good."she told him.

"I noticed that when I saw her."he remembered. "I asked her about Aragon, but she wouldn't tell me what she thought about it or anything. She would only talk to me about Aragon. She didn't seem to want to talk about herself, although it sounded like she knew everything there was to know about it."he answered.

Selina smiled.

"Oh, she loved Aragon. It's one of her favorite topics. And there's the history to it, of course. Helena knows a lot about European history, especially royalty. Exactly who was related to whom. And not just European. And especially any history having to do with the Iberian peninsula. She knows everything about any subject she develops an interest in. She'll tell you exactly who the current king or queen is descended from. If you want to learn anything about anything she's interested in, she'll know just about all the facts. She knew more about Giorgo Gonzaga than he did himself."

He made a mental note to learn everything he could about history in Europe. Maybe she would open up to him if he was interested in something she liked as well.

"I think that's one of the reasons he found her so annoying."she was saying. "Of course, she meant no harm. She just has little experience with people, and will say or make comments she shouldn't. However, don't think,"she went on, sternly. "that because she's a socially naïve, that you can take advantage of her."

"I would never do anything like that!"he answered.

"He wouldn't."added Bruce.

"You're _sure_?"demanded Selina.

"I never would!"he sounded angry.

Terry was angry that she would think he would ever do something that might hurt Helena.

"I will take your word for it, Bruce."

Helena waited, sitting on the floor by the sofa, so her face was level with that of the cats lying on the sofa. It wasn't usual for Mere to look so thoughtful, she thought. Whatever it was, Helena thought it must be something serious or bad, and she was starting to get nervous. Her cats also started to look uneasy, some turning their attention to grooming themselves, others looking around.

"I think whatever it is, it's-I can't think of anything that could be,"she stopped. "Is it that you-I-that you're getting married again? To who? But you've told me you were going to be married before."

"No, I'm not getting married, my kitten."Selina answered.

"I didn't think you were. You were never so serious about it. But there's nothing else. Otherwise you would have told me already. But you've just sat there, looking…well, it's something not good, is it?"

Her mother was upset, Helena knew. Selina was one of the very few people Helena knew well enough to be able to tell her emotions.

"I don't really know how you will take this."

"How I would take what? _What_? That…that…"

Helena stood up.

"No. Sit down."said Selina sternly. "It will be better if you sat down."

"If I sit, you will tell me? Right away? You won't start to…to avoid what ever it is again?"

"Yes, I will, but sit down."

"It's something terrible, isn't it?"Helena whispered. "It must be."

She was being over dramatic she knew. Helena took a small toy that had been on the floor. She found the scent of the catnip that came from it relaxing.

"Then,"began Selina. "you know I went-"

"You said you would tell me."

Selina could see Helena was becoming more anxious. It was going to be a bit more difficult than she had foreseen. However she may take it, it would be better to just tell her tell her straight forward.

"Well, he is your brother."

Helena dropped what she was holding, and stared. She couldn't speak for a few minutes.

"I've never seen any pictures…and you never said…"

"Because I didn't know either."


	7. Chapter 7

"And she said it may take her even weeks."Terry was saying to Dana. "If she does at all. Lady Selina said she probably won't."

"_Lady _Selina?"asked Dana skeptically. "You call her 'Lady'?"she looked like she was about to laugh.

"That's what I heard her called."Terry grinned. "Not 'Miss Selina', or 'Selina', but 'Lady Selina'. And when not that, then 'Principessa'. I think she said that means princess, but she doesn't like that."

"Princess? So she's a princess?"Dana asked. "Did you have to bow to her? That means you'll probably have to use proper manners and everything with Helena. Maybe we should start to practice. Don't tell me she's a princess as well."

"No. But her mother's last husband was an Italian prince."Terry explained. "They were married for a couple of years, about three or so. Then divorced. But Helena lived the last three and a half years in Italy."he explained. "That's about all I know about the Lady, though. Her last marriage, and some of the places where she's lived. I mean, Helena's lived there, too."

"If she's travelled around so much, and her mother was married to a prince, she must be _very_ refined. She probably won't like it here. She'll think Gotham's boring?"

Wasn't that the same thing Helena had said when he'd seen her, he thought feeling uneasy. That she thought Gotham was dull. And the evening when he'd met her, she had talked about the palaces, and other sights she had seen in Europe. Maybe she would think it was unimpressive, and would just leave soon.

"She said Helena loved the isolated towns and villages in Aragon. I'm sure she won't think it's boring."

At least he hoped not. He did hope she would stay a while. Dana noticed.

"But don't worry,"she said. "She won't think so. Not if I can help it. She'll think just the opposite. I'll take her everywhere, and she'll want to stay indefinitely."

Helena didn't know what to think of it, after her mother explained. Selina stood up, and closed the door behind her. She knew Helena well enough to know she would much rather be left alone.

"You know,"she said to all the cats. "I think I will stay here the rest of the day today. Probably most of tomorrow, as well."

She walked into another room, where she had some of her work, and would keep some of her collections. She looked around and around at the figures, sculptures, and paintings of cats. Some domestic cats, others wild cats, big cats. If one would walk into the room, it would seem like they had walked into nature's gallery of the family Felidae itself. At least that was what Helena sometimes called it. Her Felidae gallery. Everything here had cats in it. It was her favorite of all. She felt as though she were one of them. Her cats followed her.

"I'll have to stay here. I have to think. Only think what? Maybe I shouldn't care. I should just think it's a matter of complete indifference to me. I could just forget the whole thing. Go somewhere else, and maybe never come back here again? It would be as though nothing happened. Everything would go on just as it always did."she suggested to them.

Helena had lived her whole life with her mother, Maven, and of course, every time her mother married, with her husband as well. Helena would always think of them as just that. Her mother's husbands. Never her stepfather, and definitely not her father. She had no ties to them. They simply married her mother. That was it. Just Mother's husbands, she knew. And she had had stepsiblings, as well, although she never really got along with any of them.

"This would be different."she said to herself. "It should be. It's _supposed_ to be, isn't it?"

There was a big difference between those who had been her step brothers and sisters, and someone who actually shared the same genetic donor as she did. Or at least one of them. She probably couldn't treat Terry the same way she had treated them. He wouldn't be able to treat her the same way her step brothers and sisters did. Or would he?

"How _do _I feel?"she asked her cats.

The cats did not respond back, of course. But after all, one didn't need words. It was much easier to communicate without words. When Helena spoke, it was only to hear her thoughts out loud. And her cats were non judgmental listeners. That was something else!she realized. If she did see Terry she would have to speak. It was much easier to 'talk' to her cats, to her work, to anything else that wasn't a person. The only exception was her mother.

"I'm going to have to learn more."she said firmly. "A lot more."

She poured through just about all her books, and was frustrated that she found nothing, although she had already known she probably wouldn't. There was every book on cats, and several other species of animals, some of plants as well, all carefully put away in order by kingdom, phylum, class, order, sub order, family, sub family, species in her biology section. Others were arranged by authors' birthdates, chronological order. She should look through the sociology or psychology books. Here they were arranged by branches of medicine.

There was very little information there as well, and nothing helpful in any way, she found irritably. The most she found was the term agnate siblings. Or consanguine siblings. That is to say, they shared the same father. _That's it?_she thought irritably. She was upset that she had found nothing helpful in her books. In any of them.

"Fine,"Helena decided a week later. "I will see him."she turned to her cats.


	8. Chapter 8

Helena thought she shouldn't have done this at all.

Terry thought she looked uncomfortable, almost as if she'd been forced. Maybe she hadn't really wanted to see him. But Selina did say that it would take Helena time. Even though it had been a long week, he had expected her to take more time. Selina said Helena had taken it well, and she agreed to see him very quickly.

Selina had said Helena wasn't very good with people. Maybe that was why she didn't say anything. Her pets looked as though they were feeling as uncomfortable as Helena herself did. Or where she had lived, she may have gotten used to those ways, and he was supposed to talk first, and she was waiting for him to start the conversation. Just as he was about to, she began to talk herself.

"I have been told."she finally said. "I didn't know what to think. I still don't, actually. I always thought…"she trailed off.

"I didn't know, either."he said. "It was a surprise for me, too. I thought you wouldn't see me. Principessa-"

Helena laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Lady."stated Helena. "Just use 'Lady'. It's easier to pronounce. For you, anyway. You pronounce it so funny."

"How is it supposed to be pronounced?"

He figured it was probably important to her that Selina's title be pronounced properly. Helena demonstrated, and he tried a couple of times.

"It's all right."she said. "I don't really pronounce it as it should be, either, after all. I still speak with an Aragonese accent. In some languages only the natives can pronounce them properly."

"I noticed. I actually wondered why you lisped. I thought it was because of some kind of speech impediment."he admitted. "Is that the Aragonese as well?

"No. My lisp is Castilian, actually, but there are plenty among Aragon who speak that. That's the official language."

"Must be schway to know foreign languages. What others do you know? How many?"

"I don't really know. I never took the time to count them before."

"So many?"

"No, not very many, at all. How many do you know? Not any dialect of Italian, obviously."

"I don't really know any, except for a word or two in one or another."

"I see. It comes from staying in one place, I guess. But you were saying you thought the Principessa…"

"Oh, well, then, Lady Selina said you wouldn't. Or that it would take you long, if you would. From the way she said it, she made it sound like months if you did. She implied that you may not want to see me at all. I'm glad it was just a couple of week, though."

"She said I wouldn't see you, most likely because I wasn't very good or comfortable with people."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Mere _is_ too overprotective, then, isn't she? I would have thought she wouldn't have minded you. I never really thought anything like this. Did you?"

"No. It was a surprise for me, too. I'd really like to get to know you better."

After all, the thought hadn't crossed his mind, either. Helena looked thoughtful.

"My Mina is fond of you, I see."she said, noticing a white blue eyed cat rubbed against him.

"Mina? Nice name."

"Minako, meaning 'beautiful child'."

"It fits. She's a very beautiful cat. I see you have a lot of cats. How do you come up with names for them all?"

"I give them names I think will fit them. Have you lived here all your life?"she asked him.

"Yeah. If I've ever left it was for a vacation, like the summer break. You find that hard to believe? You've been to lots of places yourself."

"_You _believe, don't you?"she asked him. "You're told something, and you believe it."

"Well, I don't believe something just because someone tells me. But if it's true, yes, why not?"

"And if you doubted it? If it was not true?"

"If I doubted, I'd try to find out if it was true. Why? I don't get what you're trying to say."

Terry shook his head looking puzzled.

"I don't make much sense, do I?"

"No."

"Well, that's good. In a way. I really couldn't tell you anything. Even if I wanted to."

"Why not?"

"I can't answer your question right now. But I'd like to answer it sometime in the future. As a matter of fact, I think I will have to."

"Why not now?"

"It's not something I can't take a risk of anyone overhearing. But,"she went on, changing the subject. "this city isn't so old, is it? Not like some of the ones I've visited. Your architecture is too…severe."

"That why you think it's dull?"he asked. "I never really noticed that. But it's a nice place. Once you get used to the architecture, and you get to know people, and like to go to the mall. Or would you have rather stayed in Europe?"

"No. I wouldn't have wanted to stay in Europe if Mere left. I wouldn't have liked it."

"Even though it's dull and the architecture is, like you said, severe."

"You acclimate. You were the only person there my age that evening. Why did you go? You were expecting to find me there? You were expecting to find my mother?"

"No. Well, I did expect to find Lady Selina there. I mean, she was the hostess, wasn't she?"

"But you weren't expecting _me_? I see. _But if you didn't know, then that could only mean…_"she said her last sentence in Aragonese.

"What? I have no clue what you just said."

Helena didn't answer. She looked as though she was talking to herself. The cat on her lap hissed, and another looked ready to pounce at him. He took that as a sign that she didn't want to answer his question. Helena looked up, suddenly, as if she'd suddenly remembered he was there.

"What I meant wasn't important. I was just wondering something."

"What?"

What could she have been thinking that might have gotten her so upset, Terry wondered.

"Nothing, _nothing_."she said forcefully, and changed the subject. "You weren't expecting to find me there. What crossed your mind when you did see me? Or rather after my mother's comment?"

"It was something I never unexpected, and took me completely by surprise. I couldn't believe what I heard. But once I got over that, I really wanted to get to know you."

"I'd like to tell you. Only somewhere else. Anywhere. As long as it's not here, and there's no danger of anyone finding out."

"Why?"Terry asked, confused.

"I told you, it's something I can't discuss here. It's about myself, that I've never told anyone. And it must be as soon as possible!"


	9. Chapter 9

Terry wondered what Helena could have meant. She said it was something awful. And from her expression, and the way she said it, it really looked like it was. He couldn't understand most of what she'd said, because she had had trouble finding the right words, but it was clear that whatever it was, she was scared. And like any time she was upset, her accent became more pronounced.

Helena was upset when he told her he spoke nothing but English.

"Monolingual! You're _monolingual_!"

"I told you I didn't know any language other than English."

"Oh, right."she remembered. "You're sure you don't understand…Polish! Russian? Ukranian? Bulgarian?"

Terry shook his head. How many languages could one person know?he wondered.

"You speak all that?!"he asked aloud. "Do you read and write it-I mean them-too?!"

"No!"she admitted. "And you should have seen the look on your face!"she laughed. "I only know, except for English, languages in the Italo-Western-Romance language family."

"That's more than I know. Studied at some private boarding school, where they taught them?"he guessed. "Or did you just learn them to get around?"

"I had private tutors. Mère wanted me to receive individual instruction. As it is then, I can't tell you. It must wait. You're _sure_ you can't understand?"

"But I thought you said you couldn't speak them those yourself."

Helena stifled a laugh.

"True. I shouldn't have said that, should I? I do speak a bit of Polish, though. I met an actress who was of Polish descent. Very clumsily, though."

So what could she be hiding from Lady Selina? If no one knew, why should she tell him?

Now he told Bruce.

"She said she couldn't tell me whatever it was anywhere Lady Selina could hear what she said. That it was something terrible. She had trouble getting it out, and she was very nervous, and kept trembling."Terry said.

"Something terrible about herself?"

"Yes, she said it was something terrible about herself, and something so terrible she kept insisting that no one should ever find out. I could tell she was afraid that anyone might find out. No, she wasn't just afraid, she was terrified. I could tell how upset she was because she kept forgetting to speak English. Do you have any idea what it could be?"

"Selina probably does know, whatever it is, and Helena doesn't think she knows."

"I really don't think she knows anything. I asked Helena twice, but she wouldn't tell me what it was, even when I asked her. She only relaxed when we dropped the subject. She said it wasn't important, and changed the subject. She didn't act like it wasn't important, just the opposite."

"It could have been something you said. Something she took the wrong way. Or she could have considered it as an insult."

Terry frowned, trying to remember.

"She didn't act like she was insulted."

"You said she had told you she had trouble with cultural barriers. Maybe something she considered something you said or did offensive. She's been here only a few weeks, and probably still thinks as if she were in Italy, and expects people to behave according to the norms for that particular region, which probably aren't like they are here. Even a gesture."

"She didn't act offended at all."

Or could he have done or said to offend her? But surely if he had, she would have said something.

Helena heard footsteps. Just like any of her cats, she could tell by the speed and force of the steps who was coming.

"You just don't look like your usual self."Gloria said. "Nor does anyone else."she looked around.

The cats looked just as upset as Helena.

"What am I supposed to look like?"Helena demanded.

"Um, you don't like what's his name, Terry?"

"What I don't like is that you're _bothering_ me."

"Don't tell me he doesn't like cats, or none of your cats like him."

Gloria thought nothing else could have bothered her so much. But Helena glared at her and said nothing, so Gloria decided it was better not to ask, walked out of the room. Anyone would cower at the angry look in those eyes.

As soon as the footsteps faded away, Helena ran to lock the door, and then drew all the curtains. She didn't like people to come in, or even see, whenever she took out anything special, watches, jewels, figurines, collectibles, books, whatever it may be. There were things that were for no one else to see but herself. And _no one_ else. It wasn't likely that anyone would peek through the windows, of course, but it was one thing to keep something under lock and key, another one to take risks. If only she could pin them together until she was sure it would be safe to open them again.

It only took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light. All the cats gathered, and looked eager to see what she took out. Helena looked for a while, and chose a picture. Adela, wrapped around her shoulders, looked curiously from Helena to the picture she held, as though she were confused.

Usually, Helena would have a different expression when she looked through these, if not a smile, or a puzzled expression. They could tell this time she was not looking at it fondly, sadly, or puzzled in some way. They'd seen her express different emotions as she looked at this particular one and others like it, along with other possessions she kept close to it. This time, however, they could tell she was clearly angry. Helena took it in both her hands as though to tear it, but found she couldn't bring herself to.

"I'm a fool, Adela, everyone! A _complete_ fool! I didn't want to come, but I _did_ want to come! I envy that you don't have such complex emotions, and your minds are so simple!"

Helena carefully put it back where it belonged. Feeling furious with herself, Helena stood up, and walked away. Not bothering to open the curtains again, she walked around the room.

"It was to be expected."she said, coldly, talking more to herself than to the cats. "And I was a fool for ever expecting...ugh! There's too much about myself no one knows. That no one should know."


	10. Chapter 10

Helena had kept insisting that she had to tell him something but that it shouldn't be somewhere Lady Selina could overhear.

She'd been just about to kiss him before remembering to hold out her hand instead.

Terry thought she was about to embrace him. He wasn't comfortable with that, but realizing as she got closer that she was about to kiss him, and pushed her away, his eyes wondering about nervously.

Helena looked taken aback, but seeing his expression, she remembered to hold out her hand.

"I keep forgetting people don't kiss here."she said. "I made you uncomfortable, I see."she apologized. "I keep forgetting I'm not in Italy anymore."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you haven't gotten used to just shaking hands yet. I just had no idea you were used to kissing people when you saw someone! I'd really rather you didn't! I'll try to remember you're still used to the people in Italy. I'm sorry if something I did or said the other day offended you."Terry said.

Helena shook her head.

"You don't offend me. Why would you offend me?"

"Something that people in some other places would have thought it was rude."

"You are! You forgot to lead me to my chair. And kiss my hand. I'm a lady. I expect and deserve to be treated with respect. See?"

"Because your mother was married to a prince?"he asked. "Didn't you get tired of it after a while? I mean, all that formal…well, it sounds like it's a lot to remember!"

"No. It's just the way things are done. And not because my mother has the title of 'princess'. It's only good manners."she explained.

They sat silently for a while.

"So, you wanted to tell me something."

"This is very weak."she said, tasting the coffee disapprovingly. "Does everyone drink coffee like this?"Helena asked.

"You like stronger coffee? And with no cream?"

Terry thought it was strong enough the way it was. He noticed she was drinking black coffee.

"Well, yes! Of course!"

Her eyes opened wide as he took a cookie with his hand.

"What are you _doing_?! Use a fork!"she exclaimed before she could help herself.

She looked around, expecting to find one and hand it to him. People turned at Helena's exclamation, and gave them weird looks.

"A fork? It's a cookie."he pointed out.

What was she talking about, he wondered.

"Oh! Never mind."she said, and hesitantly took one herself. "It's been a long time since I've eaten anything with my hands. Even _pastas _aren't eaten with your hands."

"Sorry."he said. "I had no clue, but I don't think you would have to use a fork. At least not for a cookies or pastries. I think I see why Lady Selina said you had trouble with people. You looked really shocked."

"I must unlearn some table manners, then. And relearn to eat with my hands."she looked around. "That's how people here eat, isn't it?"

Very strict table manners.

"Only some things, not everything."he explained.

"Like a cookie."

"Yeah. Is that also good manners, or something just among the royalty."

"No. Good manners."she answered, and was silent again.

He waited.

"So, aren't you going to tell me, whatever it was? The way you talked, it really worried me. That you couldn't say it because the Lady might hear you. Is it because you're worried anyone here will hear you?"

"We won't be overheard. The people here are making too much noise, and there's nothing unusual in you and I talking. Everyone seems to be doing just that, after all. No one would pay any attention."

She looked as though she was pretty sure they weren't attracting attention, even though now and then someone would turn and stare at her. She didn't wear anything like anyone else. Terry guessed that must be because that was the fashion in the region of Italy where she'd lived. She wore more jewels, and the colors she wore were a little brighter than those of the other women. She didn't wear her hair short, or loose, she wore it pulled back from her face, so you noticed the long earrings which reached almost to her shoulders. She hadn't dressed like that the other times he'd seen her.

"It was a social event, I was only going to the vet, and I was at home."Helena said, as though he'd asked her the question. "And I guess you're right in thinking I do stand out. People will notice my appearance, but not be interested in what I say, though. Where should I begin?"

Terry wasn't sure if she was talking to him, or to herself.

"Okay,"she finally began. "You weren't expecting me. Either among the guests or…just that, you were very surprised that I was there."

"I didn't know who all the guests were, but you did seem out of place, you could say."he admitted.

Helena smiled.

"Just about everyone there looked much older than me. Or you, for that matter. And if you had met me in a shop, on the street, then would you have spoken to me?"

"I'm…not sure. Maybe."

"Maybe. I thought so. And if you did or didn't, why or why not?"

"I don't get where you're going with all this."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't. I really hoped you would have answered different, but I should have known that's just what you would say from the very beginning, shouldn't I?"

"What would you have liked me to say?"

"It doesn't matter. But there is something _I_ would like to say."

"Yeah?"

Helena leaned closer, and gestured him to do the same.

"You do know how to keep a secret, don't you?"she asked.

"Of course."

After all, how could he not know?

"Good. Because I've never told anyone, no one should ever know. Or suspect."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Because you're the _only_ one who has a solution to this! Believe it or not, I've spend years looking for a way out."

"A way out of what? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

He wished she wouldn't beat around the bush so much, and get right to the point.

"No, although I do get in plenty of trouble. You and I must be tested. We must see just how…similar we are."

"What? Similar? Similar in what way?"

"Genetically! We have to see if we really do share one genetic donor. Or at least, I have to see. I have to, I _must_, have proof. I have to find out if you and I are related. That we really do share the same father. But you can't tell anyone. Now, however, we must be tested to make sure we really, like I said, that we really share the same father."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not for you."Helena went on. "It's for me. You see I've come to think Mère lies to me, regarding who my father is."

"You don't think Bruce Wayne is your father? That Lady Selina lied?"Terry asked.

"I'm not sure what to think anymore. However, I don't think she lies, either. Just like I think she's lied, I'm absolutely convinced she tells me the truth, as well!"

"If you know she's telling the truth, then she's not lying. Why would you think she'd lied to you?"

"There's too much evidence supporting both! And I would believe she tells the truth, but for one thing."

"What thing?

"You see, my father forgot about me."

Terry was taken aback, and was unsure what to say. She tried to pretend it didn't bother her, but he could tell, even though she looked perfectly calm, how upset she was by the fact that her accent grew thicker.

She simply looked away from him, and her fists clenched. Terry wondered if she was about to cry, but when she turned back to him, her eyes were dry, and she looked perfectly calm and collected. Only her accent gave her away.

"What makes you think he forgot about you?"he finally asked. "Did Lady Selina tell you?"

Terry didn't really think Lady Selina would have said anything like that, but he didn't know her. He'd only talked to her once.

"No."

"Then why do you think he forgot about you?"

"You just told me so yourself. Almost. You said you knew nothing about me."she looked puzzled.

"Well, I never asked him, so obviously, I wouldn't know about you!"

He could see now why she had been so upset and told him to leave the last time they'd met. Helena didn't speak for a while.

"It's been on my mind for years."she said.

"Years?"

So it hadn't been what he'd said?

"But then why didn't you talk to Lady Selina? You've kept it to yourself? I'm sure Lady Selina would show you just how wrong you are. You _are_ wrong. I know!"he said.

Helena stared.

"No! I couldn't ask. It is offensive to the person I love most. I don't want to hurt or offend my mother. _Amo mia madre con tutto il mio cuore_."she suddenly burst out, slipping into Italian, another sign as to how upset she was.

"What?"

He thought she must have said it in Aragonese, her native tongue.

"Italian for…I love my mother most? More than other people?"she tried to come up with the right words in English, and gave up. "Never mind. But I do love her most. More than another person. I know she would be very hurt if I asked her."

"That's why you want to run this test? You won't have to ask Lady Selina, but it won't really give you an answer. At least not to this."

"Well, no, it won't. But in a way, yes, it will."

"In what way?

"If it proves he is my father, then it's simple. I know some people don't approve of daughters. He simply does not approve of me. I'm a girl, and I was simply forgotten. Or un approved. The answer may or may not be the one I'm hoping for, but I prefer the truth."

As she was calmer now, her English became clearer, and her accent weaker.

"What answer are you hoping for?"he asked.

"Like I said, if he is my father, then I will know my mother tells the truth, and I can clear my conscience. And I really do hope for that. That _must _be what I see in the results. It _has _to. I _must_ be his daughter. You and I _must_ be consanguine siblings. It _must_ prove my mother does not lie."

"And when you see that, what will you do?"he asked, for he was sure that she wouldn't be disappointed.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I think I may simply put it out of my mind. And that will be that. And remember that you gave me your word. You can't tell anyone. Not Mère, not him, not anyone."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

She stood up.

"I can't stay here any more. If I do I may show my emotions in public, and that's not good, so I'll have to leave now.

"More good manners?"he asked, referring to what she'd said before.

"No. I just don't like for people to know or see what I'm feeling."

"Why don't you like people to how you feel?"

"I don't want anyone's sympathy, pity…anything. No one knows enough about me to feel anything for me. Only I know my life."


	12. Chapter 12

Although now Terry wished he hadn't given his word, and Helena had warned if he didn't keep it, and she lost her trust in him, it was gone. She never trusted people twice, and she looked like she meant it, and he didn't want to lose her trust. But he had never expected Helena to say what she'd told him, when she'd first asked him to keep it secret. He never imagined anything like that. That she thought Bruce had forgotten her.

When she'd said that she thought her father had forgotten about her, her tone changed very little. Although it wasn't as cheerful as it had been when she was telling him about the customs she had grown used to in Italy, or saying she had to un learn some of them. She didn't sound too upset over it, either.

She seemed to take everything so well, and the only three times he'd seen her, she always seemed so self controlled. And she acted as if the news that he was her brother didn't seem to upset her at all. She'd seemed as if she'd taken it just fine, despite what Lady Selina had said. Maybe this had been what she'd really meant when she told him it would Helena time, or that she may not want to see him at all. That she'd known exactly what Helena thought, without Helena knowing she did.

Even if she said and tried to act as if she didn't care, or the idea didn't bother her, at all, he could tell it did. A lot. She had said the only thing that bothered her was that she had thought Lady Selina had lied to her, he could tell she was more upset about the fact that Bruce had forgotten about her.

Except for the couple of times she'd clenched her fists, or turned away, she seemed in perfect control of herself, and talk to him about this, as calmly and cheerfully, as if she were talking about the weather. The only thing that gave her away apart from those two times, the only emotion she showed was in her eyes. From her eyes he could tell just how upset she was.

He wondered if Helena would never have thought of this, if it wasn't for him, but she said she had had that idea before. She said she'd known that some people didn't approve of daughters, and she cared nothing if they didn't. Even though she said she didn't hold anything against him, he thought it had to have been hard to find out that while she had a brother who didn't know about him, but that she was very glad to know she had a brother, especially because she had thought all her life that she was an only child.

Helena loved to spend time with her mother, even if it was just to sit in the same room. As a little girl she would love to listen to Selina tell her about herself as Catwoman. She still did. Today, though, she had done her best to avoid her.

Her mother would never lie! To Helena it just didn't seem possible to see Selina lying. No,she thought firmly to herself, Mère _never _lies. And after all her mother cared for her, Helena had dared to think her a liar! Selina had always been a good mother.

Helena didn't feel like she could face her mother with those thoughts on her mind. They'd always been on her mind, but it was one thing to think them to herself, and another one to actually have said them out loud to another person. She'd never even said them out loud to her cats. Or even written down.

All the cats in the room with her seemed to have a sympathetic look in their eyes, although most looked confused as well. Helena thought she knew why they looked confused, as she thought of the ones she had since they were kittens. Helena thought of the litters her queens had. The tom never played any role in raising them. The queen raised them herself. They were always good mothers.

Just like mine, she thought. Just like any of her queens. Her mother should be more than enough for her. Helena thought she could see anger and hurt in all her queens' eyes, even in the eyes of those who had been spayed and had never queened themselves, as she imagined her own mother's eyes. She thought they looked especially hurt, as she could see in Adela's emerald green eyes. Selina also had green eyes. And now, Adela's eyes seemed full of accusation and hurt. Helena looked away. She always felt her cats' eyes could see deep into her soul.

She shouldn't feel as though she needed anyone else! Or that she even wanted anyone else! Especially not someone she didn't know! And whom she had no interest in knowing, she added firmly to herself. Thinking this, the look in Adela's eyes seemed to soften, and became one of affection, and she cheered up a bit, and walked toward one of the many alcoves in her rooms.

Helena kept a collection of figurines, and sculptures, and anything having to do with the Egyptian goddess Bastet, and she walked toward them. Helena had taken an interest in this particular Egyptian deity because she was identified with a cat. Bastet was regarded as a good mother. One of the sculptures which she'd sculpted herself was that of a cat surrounded by her kittens. And that was what her mother called her. Her kitten. And Helena remembered seeing her queens raise their litters. Cats were always tender and dutiful mothers. Just like hers. And just like her mother, they raised their kittens on their own! With none of the toms!

Thinking that, she nodded to herself, and walked away. Here, as far away from Bastet as possible, she took a key she kept in the pocket of one of her most expensive coats. It wasn't exactly one of her favorites, or nicest, so it was never worn. Except for once. The only reason she hadn't forgotten about it was precisely for what she kept in it.

Closing the curtains once more, she opened a chest she kept in the same closet in which she kept her coats. In it were several letters, some in envelopes, addressed and ready to be sent. None of them had ever been sent, however. So many, at least one for every month each year since she'd learn to write. Putting them all together, they could be considered her autobiography, she thought to herself.

"Once we confirm that Mère doesn't lie, which I'm sure she doesn't,"she added firmly to herself, once more. "we'll burn every last one of these."she told her cats. "We won't need them anymore. We can't do the same with the pictures, unfortunately. Mère gave me those. But we'll put them somewhere we'll never have to think about them again. After all, I can forget about people, too."she nodded.

A few days later, she was telling Terry, "You know,"she was saying. "whatever it may say, I…will still…see you as a brother. I've only known you for such a short time. Only spoken to you, once or twice, but I've grown to see you as such."

"I see you as a sister, as well."he answered.

"And now that you know for sure, what are you going to do?"

Helena had no trouble knowing what he meant.

"In regards to…to _him_? Why, I will do nothing."she said.


	13. Chapter 13

"I will just forget! And things will go on just like they always did."she continued. "At least in that respect."

"Just like that?"

Helena smiled and nodded.

"Of course. There's nothing left to do or say, is there?"

"You don't like to talk about it."

"I'd really much rather not discuss it at all. It's not a subject that interests me much."

"I would like to discuss it, and it interests me."

Helena turned to face him.

"Really? I guess if you like it, we could."she sighed. "Although there is really nothing to say. I do my best to stay away from it."

"You can't, as you say, stay away from it forever."

"But I _can_. Why not? We really mustn't discuss this."

"Maybe you're right."he said, noticing how upset Helena looked. "Not right now."

As soon as he said that, Helena expression changed almost at once.

"Good! I like things to go on as they always were. Except…for you and me. Though we're not full siblings, I think of it a little bit more like we're littermates."Helena admitted.

"Littermates?"asked Terry.

"Well, yes. Just like everyone else. After all, most littermates are half siblings as well!"

She gestured to Mina who was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I should have known you'd say something like that."he admitted. "It doesn't seem like it's be easy to have a conversation with you without mentioning cats somewhere."

"I grew up around them, so in a way, my life revolves around them. Mère's always kept cats. And not just kept them as pets, but also…"

He noticed her eyes wonder to a picture of a black cat.

"She's always just _loved_ cats. She would always tell me many stories."

"About?"

"About herself. She's led a very…exciting? Is that the right word?"

"It might be the right word."

"Well, then, an exciting life."

Helena's attention was still focused on the cat in the picture. Even though Terry hadn't made any references to Catwoman, was that what she meant? Or, for all he knew, she may not even know anything about it. She may be talking about something completely different. Travelling, getting to see the world would be exciting.

"Exciting in what way?"he asked.

She turned her attention back to him, as though she had suddenly remembered he was in the same room.

"Oh? _Oh_!"

Helena put her hand on Adela, and the cat shook her head, as though trying to clear the thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes, yes. In many ways."she said. "But from your expression, I think you know in what way I meant. You were thinking of my mothers, um, hobbies, weren't you? Something having to do with the kitty in the picture, perhaps?"

"I don't know who the kitty in the picture is."

"Isis. A favorite of Mère's. My Adela is a direct descendant of hers, you know."

Terry looked at Adela and Isis's pictures, as though trying to see some resemblance between the two. They were both black cats. But Helena had a lot of black cats, as well as whites, calicos, tortoiseshell, lilacs, blues, and so forth. Apart from their coats, they all more or less looked alike to him.

"I've never known anyone who's kept generations of pets. Are all of them related? How do you tell them apart?"

"It's not difficult, really. But although you don't know Isis, you were still thinking about Mère's hobbies weren't you? I think that you referred to her collecting. She does love to collect, you know. That was what you were referring to, wasn't it? To the way in which she _obtained_ her _collectibles_."

So she did know. It must have showed, from her next comment.

"I've _always_ known. I know from Mère herself. She's always told me about it. About each and every one of the robberies, I believe. Or most, if not all of them."

"She told you? You've always known that Lady Selina…?"

"Of course."

Terry thought he didn't like the way she said it so calmly and casually.

"But what I don't know, and would like to know is where or from whom did you hear it from? From what source did you get that information?"she continued, this time her voice taking on a harsher tone. "Answer me!"

Her last words sounded like an order.

"Answer me, I said!"she demanded once more.

"Well…I…I've heard about her."

After all was true, wasn't it? At least sort of. Helena raised her eyebrows.

"I don't believe that. Not entirely! You could have heard, but you _lie_!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I hide nothing."Helena told him, and she gestured around the room.

Terry looked around.

"None of those items are here in this room, of course. However, each item has a unique story behind it."Helena continued.

"Item? Story? What do you mean?"

"Every possession that she's stolen and kept, she tells me how and where she, uh, obtained it. Most are extraordinarily valuable. She gave them to me."

"You don't care that she-that they were stolen?"

"Why should I? My mother gave them to me. As to how she obtained them, what do you want me to do about it?"

"You could give them back!"he suggested.

"To her?"

"To the owners."

"_I _am the owner."

"But they were stolen!"

"And?"

They sat quietly for a while.

"_You_ would never steal, would you?"he asked her.

Helena didn't answer.

"I don't know. I never thought about it. Not really, anyway. Well…it would depend, I guess."

"On?"

"Many factors. I wonder…Why?"

Had the thought never crossed her mind, and now his mentioning gave the idea?

"I wouldn't want to see you end up in prison."he added. "Not-"he didn't finish the sentence.

"Like her."Helena added. "That was what you were going to say."

"Well, yes!"

"I thought so. To ending up in prison, supposing I did make up my mind to do it. They couldn't catch _me_. Anyway,"Helena looked thoughtful. "She stole to help wildlife. Sometimes, anyway. _I _think that at least on those particular occasions, she did right, you know."

"Stealing is _never_ right!"he insisted. "I don't see how it stealing could have helped wildlife!"

"Money. She did sometimes do it for fun, I guess you could say. Or more because she found it thrilling. But see here, she bid ten thousand-"she suddenly stopped. "Um, it was for a good cause. Please, let's talk about a different one! I don't like this one."

"I thought you said you thought she was right on that occasion. Then why don't you like to talk about it? Because you know it wasn't right?"

"She was right! What…rather…what she did with…with the money from it. It's a bit…complex. I mean, it's relatively simple, at least it started out simple, but it became very…like I said, complex."

So like her to be bringing up things she herself wanted to avoid!she thought to herself. Why did she have to remember exactly that particular one!

"What did she do with it?"

"She didn't exactly donate it. It…she never exactly told me,"she said quickly. "so don't ask me! Ask others!"

"Others?"

"You may find someone who knows."she shrugged. "Or do people around here know so little?"

"Not many people I know would know about that."

Helena just shrugged.

"Don't they? I don't know who you heard it from, but whom ever told you…whatever."she said. "You may find out, you may not! But I doubt you'll find someone who can tell it the way she can. It's an interesting one, actually."

"Interesting, but you don't like it?"

"I may tell you of it sometime. I enjoyed hearing about it. Both about the robbery itself, and about…afterward."

She didn't like to talk about it, but she had found it interesting. He wondered why. Maybe Lady Selina had told her because she hadn't wanted Helena to find out from anyone else. But it seemed that her 'stories' had fascinated Helena too much. Or she'd gotten the wrong impression from them.

"And you know about allof them?"

"I don't know if I could say I know them all, but I think I know at least most of them. But yes, I think that must be where I got my penchant for collecting things myself! That's what a lot of them are, after all. A collection."

As Helena stroked Adela, Terry thought he did not like the sound of that.


	15. Chapter 15

"You said you had a penchant for collecting yourself. What do you collect?"he asked.

"_Many_ things. I may show you all of them sometime."she said.

"All of the collection?"he asked. "You mean yours or hers?"

Helena nodded.

"Both, of course. I keep them in a special place. Mère's _are_ special, after all. Each particular item has a story behind it."

"I see that none of it bothers you, does it?"

"No. Is there any reason why it should?"

Helena said that stealing never bothered her, and she'd certainly given that impression. Could Helena already have stolen before? Could Lady Selina have taught her? Helena said she'd gotten her penchant for collecting things from her mother, she had her mother's collection, and she mentioned collecting similar herself.

She had also told him that she remembered as a small child, seeing her mother go out perhaps not every night, but at least every once in a while, she said. But even if her mother did teach her, he was sure Helena would never do it. She really wouldn't. Or at least he didn't want to believe she would. She'd said nothing about stealing herself.

Helena had everything she could ever want. He could see that in the way she dressed. And in the furniture and ornaments in the room. She had no reason to steal. Just the wrist watch she wore looked like it must be worth a fortune. And that was nothing to say of the collars and charms her cats were wearing, and the fountains they drank from.

It was just the way she talked about it that bothered him. She said it so calmly. As though it were the most normal thing in the world. She would sit in her chair, stroking her cat calmly, as the cat purred, just as if she were discussing something trivial.

Maybe she'd only said it didn't bother her. She'd been pretending because it was her mother they were talking about, and Helena had a lot of respect for her, and didn't want to seem to think that her mother had been wrong. She just didn't want to admit it in front of anyone.

But cats learned by example, he remembered she'd told him before. Examples from their mothers. She'd stressed that enough. Their mothers. And in Helena's case, her mother had been a thief, and Helena had heard stories, and recalled seeing her go out. Helena had said she had a penchant for collecting things as well, and that she had most likely gotten it from Lady Selina.

He thought he wouldn't be surprised if Helena had learned things the same way her cats did. As she'd told him, she lived her whole life around cats, she was almost one of them herself. In the way they thought and behaved. And he though she seemed to be able to communicate with them what she wanted, and understood what they 'told' her.

Kind of, anyway, she certainly gave that impression. She was relaxed, they dozed off on the carpet, windowsill, her lap, or anywhere. She was upset, they moved their ears, looked up, or hissed, as if they could read her emotions, even if she was on the other end of the room. If one went with Lady Selina, and returned…and then Lady Selina's stories themselves.

But now he was surely imagining things. Learning from her cats! Had she learned to catch mice as well? Helena could just have a very wild imagination. And now he had a wild imagination as well. Of course she couldn't talk to them, either.

Helena just interpreted things in her own way, was all. If she was only a little girl, she could have seen Lady Selina's stories more as…adventures. Something like that. He was sure she would never have thought to follow in her mothers footsteps. At least that's what he hoped.

Helena walked into a room, ignoring the paintings of her cats. It was one of the few times she did, and walked into one of the very few rooms with no cat themed anything in it. That didn't mean the objects she kept there weren't as valuable. Perhaps they were even more so.

And now, here was her one chance to add that one priceless item which would be the jewel of her collection. She knew it was worth more than any of the others all put together. And there would be no one with anything to match it. She knew she would allow no one to see it.

"She calls it collecting, not stealing. She still has all the stolen objects. Or most of them."Terry was saying to Bruce. "Lady Selina gave them to her, along with the stories, that's what she calls it, of how she stole it. She said she may show me, the _collection _sometime."

"Told her, and gave her the 'mementos'."

"But…I think I may have given her the idea. I asked her if she'd ever steal herself, and from what she answered, it sounded as though she'd never even thought about. Until I asked her. What if she really never did think about it, until I asked her? And I gave her the idea."

"I think she probably has thought about it. Helena seems to have an unholy almost hero worship of her mother. Everything Selina did must have been justified, in her eyes."

"Well, she's very attached to her!"said Terry, as though jumping to Helena's defense. "Besides, I'm sure she would give everything back! She just probably never thought about doing it before, is all! But I'm sure she will."

"Or it's more likely she treasures them, if Selina gave them to her."

Terry had to admit that was more likely. Helena would probably find it very difficult, probably unthinkable, to part with something that had been a gift from her mother. When he'd said she could have given them back, she looked as though the idea was completely new to her, and he doubted she could have been faking. At least that time."

"You're probably right about that. She…told me she keeps them in a very special place."Terry admitted.

"Where?"

"I don't know. That's all she said. But…she's also planning on adding something special to it."Terry sounded very uneasy. "She's wanted it for a very long time. And she's willing to do anything to get it, whatever it took, she was going to get it, no matter what. But what could it be?"

_Will post part 2 next wk. She REALLY is after something...priceless. To her, anyway._


End file.
